The art has described semi- and fully interpenetrating polymer networks (IPNs) for use in a variety of applications. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/499,041 filed Jul. 7, 2009, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/219,348 filed Aug. 26, 2011, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/347,647 filed Jan. 10, 2012 (all of which are incorporated by reference herein) describe IPNs formed from hydrophobic and hydrophilic polymer for use, e.g., in orthopedic applications. U.S. application Ser. No. 13/219,348 also describes how to increase the adhesive properties of such IPNs and the articles they are made from and gives some examples of attachment of such articles to, e.g., bones or bone-like structures.
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/409,359 (filed Mar. 23, 2009 and incorporated by reference herein) describes the use of polyurethane polymers to adhere hydrated polymers (such as hydrogels and hydrogel composites) to mammalian bone or bone-like structures.